


Across the Universe

by Allura99



Series: Lioness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: What war brings together, war can tear apart. Continuation of "The Green Paladin".
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Lioness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“Gah! My eyes! My eyes!”

Pidge almost fell off Hunk's lap at the sudden outburst behind her. Hunk quickly grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. Pidge made to turn around but Hunk wrapped her in a hug, pressing her to his chest.

“What are you doing here, Lance?” Hunk demanded, glaring at the Paladin of the Red Lion over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Lance stood in the doorway with his arm covering his eyes. “I'm here to tell you two to report to the bridge.”

“So why not use the comm or even knock!” Pidge spat.

“We have!”

'Oh, so that's what that buzzing was,' Pidge thought. Hunk must have had a similar realization as he grinned at her. “We've been a bit busy.”

She and Hunk had been working on upgrades to the Castle's defenses. An upgrade to the particle barrier had been eluding them for days. Suddenly Hunk had had a brilliant idea of reversing the polarity of the crystal matrix, solving their problem neatly. 

Their celebratory kiss had quickly morphed into a heavy make-out session. Pidge was sitting astride Hunk's lap. Their hands had been very, very busy.

“You don't say,” Lance said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Look, Pidge, just fix your shirt and then you and Hunk can meet the rest of us on the bridge. I'm going to go bleach my eyes.”

Hunk waited for Lance to leave and the doors to close before he dropped his hands back to Pidge's hips. “Well, I'm glad that wasn't awkward.”

“Quiznaking drama queen,” Pidge grumbled as she struggled to get her shirt back in place. “You would think that he would act like he's seen a boob before.”

“He'd better have not seen yours,” Hunk growled.

She glanced up. Hunk was glaring at the door with an uncharacteristic murderous look on his face. She cupped his cheek and directed his eyes to hers. “He hasn't.”

Gradually his expression cleared. “Yeah?”

“I'm your girl, Hunk.” She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Always.”

“I'm holding you to that,” he said before kissing her back. With a sigh, he drew back. “And that's how we got into this situation in the first place.”

She gave him a wicked grin. “They've waited this long. Surely they can wait a little longer?”

“Away from me, temptress,” he cried as he lifted her off his lap. He stood up and smoothed out his clothes. “Well, how do I look?”

His hair was sticking up in all directions from where she had run her hands through it. She had a feeling that hers was in a similar state. But they were clothed and covered. “Like you've been up to no good.”

“It will have to do.” He took her hand. “Ready?”

“Sure. Let's go see what Shiro wants.”

Shiro glanced as the doors to the bridge open. “Lance? What took you so long?”

“Next time you can go get the love birds!” Lance ranted. “There are some things that can't be unseen, Shiro!”

“Lance, calm down,” Shiro ordered.

“Calm down? You calm down!”

“I can't imagine that it was all that bad,” Allura said.

“Yes, it was,” Lance cried, whirling to face her. “It was horrible.”

“Now you're just over-reacting,” she told him.

“Well, you can go with Shiro and retrieve those two next time,” he declared. He stalked over to his chair and plopped down. “I'm not doing it again.”

Hunk and Pidge entered the bridge. Pidge looked from the pouting Lance to the amused Shiro and Allura to the confused Coran. “Um, what did we miss?”

“Besides Lance's dramatic meltdown?” Allura asked.

“Hey!” Lance protested.

“Not much,” she continued.

“All right, enough,” Shiro said, bringing their attention to him. “We got some intel from Keith and the Blades of Mamora.”

“Another base?” Hunk asked.

“It's a supply hub but if we take it out, we can cripple the Galra's movements in this sector for months.”

“But if we go after it, won't we risk giving away our sources?” Pidge asked.

“We've been making enough hit-and-run missions that it will likely look like that to the Galra,” Shiro said. “It gives us a chance to see one of these bases for ourselves and get some much needed information.”

“We've been in a stalemate for a while now,” Allura said. “I think we should take this chance. It could tip the balance in our fight against the Galra.”

“Oh, you know that I'm in,” Lance said with a grin.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a glance before she squeezed his hand. “We're in, too,” Hunk said.

“Good.” Shiro pulled up a star map. “This is where we're heading. And here's the plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“You two do know that you'll have to fly separate Lions, right?” Lance asked as the meeting broke up.

“You do know that you'll be sleeping alone tonight, again, right?” Pidge countered.

Lance glared at the Green Paladin. “That's just cold, Pidge. Hey, wait. Are you two-”

“Goodbye, Lance,” Hunk said as he led Pidge off the bridge. He waited until they were back in the corridors before he pulled her closer. “You really shouldn't keep baiting him like that.”

“I can't help it. Lance makes it too easy.”

“So, what you want to do now? We got a bit of time to kill before we leave for the mission.”

“Back to the lab?”

“That...that seems like a really bad idea.”

“You're probably right,” she said with a sigh. “Cookies?”

“Now you're talking!” He took off in a jog. “Last one there has to do the other's calculations for a week!”

“Not fair!” Pidge cried as she raced after him. “Your legs are longer than mine.”

“Enjoying the view from back there?” Hunk taunted.

The two elbowed and shoved each other as they ran to the kitchens. Hunk used his larger bulk to block the doorway so Pidge couldn't enter the room. She tried to dislodge him by tickling him but she couldn't get him to budge. 

“Fine. You win,” she admitted.

“I'm sorry. I can't hear you.”

“Don't make me say it again.”

“Sore loser, Pidge?”

“I thought we were going to make cookies.”

Hunk grinned. “Right you are. So what do you want to make? Peanut butter? Snickerdoodle?”

“Both?”

He glanced at his watch. “Yeah, I think we can manage to make two batches if we get started soon.”

“Well, let's get baking.”

Pidge gave a happy sigh as she bit into a still warm peanut butter cookie. “Hunk, you are amazing.”

“I know,” he said with a smug grin. “But you're pretty amazing, too.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“Do I smell cookies?” Hunk and Pidge turned to glance at the doorway where Allura and Lance were standing. “Do you have enough to share?” the princess asked.

“Sure,” Hunk answered, gesturing to the tray between him and Pidge. “We made peanut butter and snickerdoodle.”

“Smells divine,” Allura said. Then she frowned. “What's a snickerdoodle? Is it a type of beast?”

“No, it's just the name for a cookie covered in cinnamon, which is a spice we have back on Earth,” Pidge explained.

“I haven't been able to find real cinnamon, being so far from Earth,” Hunk said with a shrug. “But I was able to find something similar during my last trip to the space mall.”

“Not bad, Hunk,” Lance said around a mouthful of cookie.

“Glad you like it.”

The four stood around the island of the kitchen, munching on cookies and chatting about happenings around the Castle. Lance and Hunk talked about possibly trying cheese making given their supply of fresh milk. Allura looked a little green as they kept talking but continued to munch on her cookie.

“So this is where you all disappeared,” Shiro said as he entered the kitchen. “Cookies?”

“Fresh baked,” Hunk confirmed. “We have peanut butter and snickerdoodle.”

Shiro took a peanut butter cookie. “I'm usually more of an oatmeal raisin guy.”

“Well, that figures,” Lance muttered. At Shiro's glare, Lance laughed nervously. “Anyone want another cookie?”

“Nice save,” Pidge said as she grabbed another peanut butter cookie.

“Shut it, small fry.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out at the Red Lion's pilot. 

“Real mature, Pidge,” Hunk commented, snatching another cookie.

“What other cookies are there?” Allura asked.

“Gosh, all kinds of cookies, Princess,” Hunk said. “There's oatmeal raisin that Shiro likes. Gingerbread that my family always made at the holidays.”

“Torticas de Moron,” Lance added with a sigh. “My abuela used to make them for me when I was little. The house would smell like limes for days.”

“Peanut butter cookies are still the best,” Pidge stated.

“Yoku moku. Thin sugar cookies that are rolled in a tube. My aunt would always bring some when she came to visit.”

Allura studied the snickerdoodle cookie in her hand. “So many memories from such a small thing.”

“Huh, I never thought about it like that,” Hunk said, looking at his own cookie.

Shiro's watch beeped. “Okay, team, we gotta go.”

They filed out of the kitchen, heading to the Lions.


	3. Chapter 3

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“There it is,” Shiro announced, “the third moon of Snewo and the location of our Galra supply hub.”

“Looks pretty quiet for a supply hub,” Hunk said.

“You think it's a trap?” Lance asked.

“It's definitely suspicious,” Pidge replied. “There isn't the amount of communications I would expect from a hub. Like Hunk said, it's pretty quiet.”

“What do we do, Shiro?” Allura asked. “Do we abort?”

The team waited while Shiro made his decision. “No, we may not get another chance like this one. But we're going to be smart about it. We're going to regroup at the Castle of Lions and discuss the new plan.”

“Roger that,” Lance said, turning to head back to the Castle. The other Lions quickly followed suit.

“So, Shiro, what's the new plan?” Pidge asked as the team met on the bridge. 

Shiro looked around to see that everyone was there before pulling up the map of Snewo and and its moons. “We don't know if we're going into a trap or not. It could be a ploy to try to capture Voltron. We won't give them the chance.”

“And how do we do that?” Lance asked.

“We don't take that Lions. We take one of the pods instead.”

“What!” Lance cried. “Are you nuts? Not take the Lions?”

“Shiro does have a point,” Allura said. “We don't risk Voltron if we leave the Lions here.”

“Voltron is more than just the Lions, Princess,” Coran argued. “You can't form Voltron if you don't have Paladins.”

Allura inclined her head, accepting the argument. “We are trying to mitigate risk.”

“There's always risk in war, Princess. Sometimes, too much risk.”

“What if we just take one Lion?” Pidge asked. “If I'm not flying, I can be running my cloaking program to keep us hidden.”

“Who's going anyway?” Lance asked.

“The away team will be Pidge, Lance and myself,” Shiro answered. “Allura and Hunk will stay here to monitor the mission and provide any needed assistance.”

Pidge felt Hunk stiffen beside her but he said nothing. She knew that he wasn't thrilled with her going and even less thrilled that he would be staying behind. She would feel that same if the situation was reversed.

“Why them?” Allura asked. “No offense.”

“Really?” Lance said.

Pidge shrugged.

“Pidge is our tech expert,” Shiro explained. “We are going to need computer access and hacking and that requires Pidge's expertise. If this is a trap, we may have to fight our way out and that will require our sharpshooter.”

“If you're expecting to fight your way out, surely more guns would be better,” Hunk said, breaking his silence.

“The smaller the team, the more likely we'll be able to get in and get out undetected,” Shiro countered. “And with Lance going, we can take the Red Lion. It's the fastest, helping us get in and get out. Especially with Pidge's cloaking program.”

“I think it would be better to take more people, Shiro,” Allura persisted.

“I've made up my mind,” Shiro said. “This is how we're doing this. Meet up in the hanger in 15 minutes.”

Shiro left the bridge as Allura asked, “How many doboshes is that?”

“I don't like that you guys may be going into a trap,” Hunk said as they stood outside the hanger doors to the Red Lion.

“Well, look at this way. At least we know that we may be going into a trap. We'll be ready.”

“I just wish that I was going with you.”

“I know.” She laced her fingers with his. “I wouldn't be thrilled if you were going and I was staying.”

“Just promise me that you'll be careful.”

She squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

“Good. Now kiss me goodbye before I do something silly like miss you.”

Pidge rose to her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“I'll be waiting.”

She gave his hand one last squeeze before she reluctantly let go and headed in towards the Red Lion. Hunk watched her until she disappeared behind the doors. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'll watch her back for you,” Lance said.

“As long as it's just her back and nothing else,” Hunk said.

“Just her back, I swear,” Lance promised.

“Thanks, man. Good luck out there.”

“Thanks.” With a grin, Lance left to join Pidge and Shiro in his Lion.


	4. Chapter 4

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“Almost there,” Pidge murmured, watching the screen as she downloaded information from the mainframe of the supply hub. “Are you getting this, Hunk?”

“Oh, yeah. We're getting some good stuff here.”

Their mission was pretty simple. Shiro wanted them to raid the hub's computer system for potential information about Galra bases, troop position, and supply lines. Once they got their information, they would blow up the hub. The loss of the supply hub would hurt the Galra's ability to maintain troops in this sector.

“Good job, Pidge,” Shiro said. “How are we looking, Allura?”

“Still pretty quiet,” she answered. “There hasn't been any change in activity around the hub that we have observed.”

“Let me know if that changes,” Shiro ordered. “Lance, start placing the charges.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” With a jaunty salute, he took the bag with the explosives and went to work.

“And we're done,” Pidge announced. She made her computer screen disappear with a smile. “I may have left them a little surprise in their systems.”

“Pidge,” Shiro said with a hint of warning.

“Nothing that can be traced to us,” she said quickly, “but it will definitely make their lives difficult for a while by crippling their computer systems.”

Shiro studied the youngest Paladin for a moment. “That wasn't in the mission, Pidge. No more surprises.”

“Okay, Shiro.”

“Well, charges are all set,” Lance stated as he rejoined the pair.

“Shiro, where are you?” Allura asked, concern evident in her voice.

“About to head out,” he answered. “What's going on?”

“We're seeing a sudden increase in activity around the hub. I don't know if that means that the Galra know you're there but I wouldn't linger.”

“Right. We're leaving now.”

Pidge returned the Galra computer console back to its original screen. “Ready.”

She followed Shiro and Lance as they made their way back out. Pidge kept an eye on the security feeds, allowing them to avoid the security patrols. She feared that Allura was right that the Galra knew they were they. There were definitely more guards than there were before.

“Wait,” Pidge hissed. Shiro and Lance immediately froze. They barely breathed as the Galra sentries passed. “Okay, we can move.”

They were almost out when the alarms suddenly began blaring. “Oh, quiznak,” Pidge muttered as she worked to try to shut them off. “I guess Allura was right.”

“Pidge, can you shut all the doors behind us?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I want you to shut the doors so we can blow the charges.”

“Before we leave!” Lance exclaimed.

“It would provide a pretty big distraction,” Pidge said, pondering, “and all the doors closed between us and the charges should provide adequate shielding.”

“Should? We're going with should?” Lance protested.

“We don't have a lot of options right now,” Shiro said. “Pidge, do it.”

She typed furiously for a few moments. “Done.”

“Alright, Lance, blow the charges,” Shiro ordered.

“I hope you're right about those doors, Pidge,” he said as he pressed the detonator.

A few seconds later they felt the floor underneath them shake with the force of the explosions. But the doors held. Lance grabbed Pidge in a one arm hug. “I'm so glad you were right.”

“Me, too,” she admitted with a shaky laugh.

“Let's get out of here,” Shiro said.

They were almost to their exit when a large number of sentries came up behind them, pinning them down.

“Shiro? What's going on?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, what's taking you guys so long?” Hunk added.

“A little busy right now,” Shiro said.

Lance, with his bayard as a sniper rifle, was taking out one target after another. “Man, they just keep coming.”

“That's it! I'm getting in my Lion and coming there,” Hunk stated.

“No, stay there!” Shiro ordered.

Pidge swept her bayard in an arc, slicing through another wave of sentries. She was one side of a door while Shiro and Lance were just on the other side. The seemingly endless tide of sentry robots kept them pinned in their current positions, preventing their escape. 

“Anybody have any ideas?” Lance asked as his bayard transformed into a blaster. 

Pidge felt her heart drop as another wave of robots approached. There was no way that they were going to be able to destroy enough robots to get the breathing room they needed for all of them to escape. But there was a way for most of them to escape.

She just hoped that Hunk and the rest of the team forgave her some day.

“Lance, get back,” she ordered as she took out another group of robots.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it!”

“Fine!” He picked off a few more robots before falling back beside Shiro. “Okay. Now what?”

“Get you and Shiro to your Lion,” she said as she plunged her bayard into the door's mechanism. She watched his and Shiro's horrified faces as the heavy metal doors slammed closed.


	5. Chapter 5

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“Pidge, no!” Lance moved to head to the door but Shiro grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. “Shiro, what the hell!”

“We're not going to be able to get through those doors,” Shiro said. “She's fried the mechanism and she's the only one that can hack it.”

“So we're just going to leave her here!”

“We're going to get her back,” Shiro promised. “But we can't help her if we get captured, too.”

Lance glanced at the doors, indecision tearing at him. But after a moment, he sighed and gave a slight nod. “Okay.”

“Get moving,” Shiro said, giving the Red Lion's paladin a shove.

Lance began running towards his Lion with Shiro at his heels. He kept scanning his surroundings for incoming sentries. But he also murmured a prayer for the teammate they were leaving behind.

As soon as the doors closed, Pidge fought her way to another set of doors. She was glad to find the room empty. She jabbed her bayard into the door's mechanism, sealing herself inside.

The rate of shots being aimed at the doors told her that she didn't have long. She brought up the computer in her suit. She quickly made sure that Hunk, still on the Castle of Lions, had all of the data from hub's mainframe. 

Once she was satisfied that the mission's objective was satisfied, she opened a program labeled Killswitch. Her hand hovered over the button to initiate the program. Then the doors shuddered under another volley of shots. With a sigh, she activated the program.

She remembered when she had proposed the program to Hunk. It was after Allura had been captured by the Galra. Pidge had wondered what the Galra or any other enemy would be able to learn if any member of the team had been captured instead of the princess. She and Hunk as the technology and mechanical experts of the team respectively carried the most information on their computers. It was information that they did not want falling into the wrong hands.

She had proposed to Hunk installing a program that would wipe everything except for a homing beacon. Hunk had initially balked, saying that she was being paranoid. But Pidge had persisted. Finally Hunk had relented and helped her code it. 

A glance at the screen told her that the wipe was complete. With a sad smile, she activated the homing beacon and then closed the screen. She almost felt naked without the computer, missing it already.

The shots at the door continued, making the metal buckle. Pidge made her bayard re-appear. She took a position away from the doors to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

One of the doors fell in with a thunderous bang. Sentries began pouring into the room. Pidge fought back, taking out one robot after another. 

But it was only a matter of time until she was overwhelmed. She took pride in the fact that she was surrounded by a pile of shattered robots when a laser blast caught her in the shoulder, slamming her into a wall. Before she could scramble back to her feet, a robot stood over her and shot her again, plunging her into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief as the Red Lion approached the Castle of Lions. He left his station on the bridge to wait by the doors. He caught Allura's amused smile but couldn't bring himself to care.

He was fighting the urge to bounce on his feet when Shiro and Lance finally appeared. He waited for Pidge to appear. But she wasn't behind the others.

“Where's Pidge?”

Lance flinched as Hunk felt his stomach drop. He grabbed Lance by the collar. “Where is she?”

“She sacrificed herself so we could escape,” Shiro explained.

“You left her there!” Hunk roared, letting go of Lance to face their leader.

“We didn't have a choice,” Lance said.

“And we're going to get her back,” Shiro promised.

“Damn right we are,” Hunk said. He ran back to his station and began furiously typing on his computer. “Come on, come on.”

“Hunk, talk to me,” Shiro ordered.

“Just a second,” he muttered, continuing to type. Text was flying across his screens as he worked furiously.

“Hunk!”

“Fine!” He ran a hand through his hair before continuing to type. “Pidge has activated a program we've installed on our suits' computers. The program is supposed to wipe everything from the system except for a homing program.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” Allura asked, her tone horrified.

“Pidge thought of it,” he admitted. “She didn't want any information that we may have getting into enemy hands. In case of capture.”

“You said something about a homing program?” Lance said.

Hunk made a swiping motion with his hand, enlarging one of the screens. “The homing beacon is active. Right now it's showing that Pidge's still on the supply hub.”

“Not for long,” Allura said, her voice sad.

They all looked up at the Castle's main screen. A Galra command ship was taking off from the supply hub. Hunk glanced at his screen and watched in horror as Pidge's position corresponded with the ship.

“How's good is the range on that thing?” Coran asked.

“We're about to find out,” Hunk said as he watched the ship prepare for a hyperspace jump. He began typing again. “I'm going to try to boost the signal. Just in case.”

The signal last through the first hyperspace jump. And the second. But it didn't make it through the third.

“Oh, God, we've lost her,” Lance said as the signal disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Keith frowned as he absorbed the news. “This means you're down a Lion right now.”

“I know,” Shiro said. “We'll try to keep that fact hidden as long as we can until we get her back.”

“Because that's the priority,” Hunk interjected. “We have to find Pidge.”

“I know, Hunk,” Keith replied, trying to keep his tone soothing. “The only good news is that the capture of a Paladin will likely be too big to keep quiet among the Galra. Hopefully the Blades will hear word of her whereabouts soon. As soon as we do, I'll be in touch.”

“We appreciate it, Keith,” Shiro said.

With a nod, Keith closed the transmission. The bridge stayed silent for a moment as everyone stared at the blank screen. Each was thinking about their missing comrade.

“So, what do we do now?” Lance asked, finally breaking the silence.

“As much as I hate it, we have to wait for Keith and the Blades,” Shiro replied.

“You're saying that we're just going to sit around and wait?” Hunk asked incredulous.

“No, we're going use this time to prepare,” Shiro said. “The Red Lion is still recharging from the mission. In the meantime, we can make upgrades to our defenses and our weapons. We don't know where we'll have to go to get Pidge back. But we can make sure that we're ready when we do.”

“There's a hospitable planet nearby,” Allura said. “We can stay there while we work and wait for word on Pidge.”

Shiro studied the star map that Allura pulled up, noting the planet's location. “Looks good, Princess.”

“I do have some plans to upgrade the particle barrier,” Coran announced. “Based on Pop Pop's projections, it could boost the barrier's efficiency by at least 30%.”

“I can give you a hand with that,” Lance offered. “For what's it's worth.”

“Much appreciated, Lance.”

“All right, everyone settle in,” Shiro ordered. “Allura, take us there. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to work.”

“Right.” She took her place on the platform, resting her hand on the pillars as they rose from the floor. “Coordinates are locked. Here we go.”  
Hunk watched as Snewo and its moons disappeared as Allura piloted the Castle through her wormhole.


	8. Chapter 8

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Shiro found Hunk in the lab space that he and Pidge had created beside the Green Lion. Usually the Yellow Paladin would be working on some complicated computer code or tinkering with a piece of machinery. Instead Hunk was sitting in a chair, staring at the Green Lion.

“Hunk?”

“Oh, hey, Shiro,” Hunk greeted. “Need something?”

“Just checking in.”

“I've sent Coran some ideas about upgrading the weapons system on the Castle. Once he approves, I'll get started.”

“That wasn't what I meant, Hunk.”

“I know,” the younger man said with a sigh. He looked back over at the Green Lion. “I can't stop wondering what they're doing to her. Are they interrogating her? Put her in some prison lab like her father? Thrown her in a battle arena like you and Matt?”

“Whatever they're doing, Pidge is tough enough to handle it.”

“I know, but I can't help worrying about how much she'll have to handle before we find her.”

“Keith and the Blades are going to pull through for us,” Shiro said.

“I just hope it's soon.”

“Me, too, buddy.”

Hunk looked away from the Lion to Shiro. “Look, Shiro, I know that if we were back at the Garrison, this thing between me and Pidge wouldn't exactly be kosher per the rules. Fraternization and all that.”

“I think we're a long way from the Garrison, Hunk.”

“So, you're okay with it? Me and Pidge?”

“If I wasn't, I would have said something by now.” Shiro put a hand on Hunk's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. “I think that if you and Pidge are happy together, you should try to hold on to that as much as you can.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” 

The moment was broken by his computer chiming. Hunk studied the screen for a minute. “Well, looks like Coran is okay with weapons upgrades.”

“Looks like you have some work to do,” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, time to get to work.” Hunk looked to their leader. “Thanks, you know, for checking in.”

“We are going to get her back,” Shiro assured him.

Hunk nodded. “I know. Now we have to be ready to go get her.”

“And we will be.”

“Yeah, we will be.”


	9. Chapter 9

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Allura watched Lance as he faced off against the practice drones in the training room. Usually he moved so gracefully as he aimed his sniper rifle from one target to the next. But today he lacked his usual elegance.

She winced as he took another blast from a practice drone. Growling, he made his bayard transform into a blaster. He was taking multiple shots to take out a single target, taking more hits in the process.

With a roar, he transformed his bayard into a sword. He took out the rest of the training drones in a matter of seconds. He took a moment to caught his breath.

“Next level,” he ordered, shifting into a defensive stance.

“End training sequence,” Allura commanded as the first practice drones appeared. They hovered in the air for a moment before disappearing. 

Lance whirled to face her. “Allura?”

“What are you doing?”

“Training practice,” he muttered as his bayard disappeared.

“Lance,” she persisted, clearly not buying the excuse.

He sighed. “I wasn't much help to Coran upgrading the particle barrier. Or to Shiro as he plans possible rescue missions. Or to Hunk as he upgrades the weapons systems. I'm pretty much useless.”

“You're not useless.”

“Really? I can't help with the technical stuff. I'm no good with strategy. The only reason I was upgraded to combat pilot training at the Academy was because Keith quit and I was screwing that up. Hell, I still crash sometimes.”

“You're being too hard on yourself,” Allura said.

“Am I? I couldn't even protect Pidge on a simple recon mission. Even after I told Hunk that I would watch her back. I told you: I'm useless.”

“Oh, Lance. It's not your fault. Pidge chose to save you and Shiro.”

“But she shouldn't have needed to do that,” he said. “I should have protected her.”

“And why is that? Because Pidge is a girl?”

“What? No! Shiro said that he was bringing me because I was going to be the one to help get us out of trouble. But when we got into trouble, it was Pidge, not me, that got us out.”

He sighed. “The worst part is that Hunk doesn't even seem to be mad at me. I wish he would just yell or punch me in the face or something. But he just keeps disappearing into their lab.”

He ran a hand through his hair, looking miserable. “At least he's probably doing something useful.”

Sometimes she forgot how young the other Paladins were. While Shiro was an adult, he was still a young man, white hair not withstanding. The others had still been students when they had climbed aboard the Blue Lion back on Earth.

They had all taken on their roles as Paladins so quickly, seemingly so easily. It was easy to forget that they were just young people caught up in a war that had been waging for 10,000 years. A war that they didn't sign up for but fought in, usually without complaint, because it was simply the right thing to do.

“Okay, that's enough,” Allura announced. 

Lance stared at her, obviously confused. “Allura?”

“Lance, you are a Paladin of Voltron,” she informed him. “You've been chosen by both the Blue and Red Lions. No other Paladin has ever been chosen by both of those Lions. Ever. Only you.”

“I'm not anything special.”

“Yes, you are,” she persisted. “You do what needs to be done. Because it's the right thing to do. It's that giving heart the Lions saw when they chose you, Lance.”

He stared at her with wide eyes. “Allura, I ...”

“You're a good man, Lance,” she continued. “And one day, I think you'll be a great one.”

She gasped as he suddenly hugged her to him. “Thank you, Allura,” he murmured into her shoulder. “I really needed that.”

With a soft smile, she hugged him back.


	10. Chapter 10

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Pidge woke up with a groan. She was lying on a cold metal floor. A quick glance around informed her that the room was empty.

She moved to sit up, using her bound hands to push herself off the floor. The movement made her head swim. She leaned back against a wall. With a sigh, she pressed her temple against the cool metal.

She suddenly opened her eyes. Her helmet was gone. So were her gloves. Thankfully the rest of her armor was intact. She was glad that they left her boots. She didn't look forward to trying to escape barefoot.

She pressed her temple back against the metal wall. She was aware of the ache in her shoulder where she had taken the first shot. But her chest hurt more.

'Note to self. Stop getting shot.'

She chuckled but stopped with a wheeze as it made her chest hurt more. She focused on her breathing, hoping to get the pain to lessen back to a tolerable level. A few moments later, the pain changed into a dull ache.

Pidge glanced around the room. The floor, walls and ceiling appeared to be made of metal. There were no windows. The only feature was a single door with a very narrow window. Too small for her to squeeze through.

There was no obvious means for her to escape.

Of course, she had no idea where she was. On a Galra ship? Imprisoned on a base? Somewhere else in the universe?

There was noise suddenly as the door. Pidge tried to sit up straighter, moving into a crouch. Her injured shoulder screamed in protest but she ignored the pain, keeping her focus on the door.

Suddenly a Galra commander entered the room, flanked by two sentries. “So, you're awake.”

“Your powers of observation are truly amazing,” she said.

The Galra commander scowled at her. “I'd mind my tongue, if I were you. If you want to keep it.”

Pidge glared back but stayed silent.

“Good. You're going to be reasonable.” He kept a hand on his blaster as he studied her. “I'm Mowkar, commander of the Legion of Marauders. There are a lot of people interested in you, Paladin.”

Pidge kept her expression carefully blank. She had never heard of this Mowkar or his Legion of Marauders. She wondered if it was a self-made title. Was he another leader trying to take advantage of the chaos currently raging in the empire?

“So many offers for you, even without your Lion. However, only a few can be taken seriously. Truly, it comes down to this: do I hand you over to Sendak or to the witch?”

He watched her for a reaction but Pidge still kept her face blank. “No preference? No interest in your fate?”

He laughed as he turned to leave. “Enjoy what's left of your life, Paladin. It won't be long.”

The heavy door slammed closed behind him as if sealing her doom.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“Shiro, what are you doing still up?” Allura asked as she came unto the bridge.

Shiro turned from the star chart on display. “Could ask you the same thing, Princess.”

“I couldn't sleep,” she replied with a shrug. “I thought I would review the recent addition to the castle's defenses. What are you doing?”

“I just finished informing Matt about Pidge. I've already told Commander Holt.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It needed to be done,” he said, turning back to the star chart. “They shouldn't be caught aware if the Galra try to ransom her. Either with the rebels or with the Garrison.”

Allura sighed as she studied the Paladin of the Black Lion. His posture was more rigid than his usual military stance. And his still human hand was clenched in a fist, turning the skin of his knuckles white.

“You're not to blame, Shiro,” she said quietly. “Pidge made her choice, made the choice to save you and Lance.”

His head dropped. “She shouldn't have needed to make that choice.”

“Shiro.”

“I knew that we could be walking into a trap,” he said, his voice bitter with self-reproachment. “I knew that something was off but I still went ahead with the mission. Because I thought it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Because I wanted to destroy the supply hub and make a difference in this war.”

“It wasn't just your decision, Shiro,” she reminded him. “We all agreed.”

“But I still made the final call.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I let another member of the team get captured. I'm not having a stellar track record as team leader here, Allura.”

“If you are about to offer to step down, I won't hear it.”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“I decided to get captured, Shiro, instead of you, because I knew that I would likely be treated better as a prisoner than you. Plus the team needed you more than it needed me. Pidge probably made the same calculations when she made her choice. Don't belittle her actions by quitting!”

“Allura...”

There was a beep, signaling an incoming message. Shiro turned away from Allura to accept the message. “Keith.”

“Shiro, good, you're up.”

Allura appeared behind Shiro's shoulder. “Have you found something?”

“Yes, we found her. We found Pidge.”


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Hunk was still trying to shrug into his shirt as he raced to the bridge. He nearly collided into Lance when he rounded a corner. “Hey, Lance.”

“Too early,” Lance grumbled.

Shiro, Allura and Coran were on the bridge when they arrived. Hunk stopped, seeing Keith on the screen. “Have you found her?”

“We found her,” Keith confirmed. 

“And we have a plan to get Pidge back,” Shiro said.

Lance clapped Hunk on the shoulder. “All right!”

“What's the plan?” Hunk asked as he took his seat.

“Pidge is being held by a Galra commander called Mowkar,” Keith explained, “who leads a group of soldiers loyal to him that he calls his Legion of Marauders. He is planning to hand her over to Sendak on a planet called Esevelam.”

“But we're not going to let that happen,” Shiro said. “Keith and a couple of the other Blades will infiltrate Mowkar's ship to rescue Pidge while the rest of us will be providing a distraction in our Lions.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lance said as he leaned back in his chair. “Looks like you need to start planning that welcome home dinner, Hunk.”

“Sounds like more of a sketch of a plan than an actual plan,” Hunk said.

Coran pulled up a star chart. “This is the Colei system. Esevelam is the fourth planet.”

“An asteroid belt lies between Esevelam and the system's fifth planet,” Allura explained as the image became more detailed. 

“We're going to be waiting for Mowkar's arrival in the asteroid belt,” Shiro said. “Once he's approached the planet, we launch our attack, buying Keith and the other Blades the time they need to rescue Pidge. Once they have her, we'll disengage and leave the system.”

“Mowkar's due to arrive at Esevelam soon,” Keith added. “He is planning to be there before Sendak arrives. We'll be heading out shortly.”

“We'll be right behind you,” Shiro said.

“Safe travel, Keith,” Allura said.

“You, too,” Keith said before closing the transmission.

“Okay, everyone, you know the plan,” Shiro said. “Do what you need to do to be ready to head out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Pidge pressed her still bare hand against the floor. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to concentrate. She pressed her hand firmer against the floor.

She frowned as she felt the subtle shudder through the metal. The ship was drastically slowing down. Obviously it was approaching some destination.

But where?

Was Mowkar meeting Sendak on a planet to hand her over? To a moon to make the trade-off with one of Hagar's minions? A Galra base to some other commander?

She wished she knew.

The door to her cell flew open. Mowkar entered, flanked by two underlings. “Get up.”

“What?”

“Get up!”

Pidge struggled to stay on her feet as Mowkar's men yanked her off the floor. “What's going on? Let go of me!”

“Do it,” Mowkar ordered.

Pidge tried to jerk away as the cold metal of a hypo-spray was pressed against her neck. “Stop!”

She fought hard but could still hear the hiss as spray injected whatever Mowkar wanted into her. Her limbs suddenly became heavy and then stopped responding to her need to move. She could barely keep her eyes open as her head began to drop against the arm of one of the men holding her.

Mowkar stepped closer, eyeing her with a smile. “Have you enjoyed the last moments of your life, Paladin? Sendak is waiting.”

“Asshole,” she managed to mutter despite the dryness of her mouth.

Mowkar watched as she lost her battle to stay conscious. Satisfied that the Green Paladin was sufficiently drugged, he turned his back on her. “Take her to my shuttle. We mustn't keep Sendak waiting.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, I hope this is a big enough distraction,” Lance said as the Red Lion took out another wave of fighters. “Any word from Keith yet, Shiro?”

“No,” Shiro admitted. “So we have to keep these guys busy.”

“Sure, no problem,” Lance said. “I just wish he'd hurry up already.”

'You and me both,' Hunk thought as he and the Yellow Lion destroyed a laser cannon. 

He turned his attention to a couple of fighters trying to come up behind Allura. His Lion may not be the quickest of the group but it still had plenty of fire power. They took out the fighters easily.

“Thanks, Hunk,” Allura said, already moving on to her next target.

“You're welcome,” he replied.

The remaining four Paladins in their Lions continued to harass Mowkar's Marauders, trying to give Keith enough time to rescue Pidge before the hand-off to Sendak. With the start of each transmission, Hunk felt his heart race, hoping that this would be Keith telling them that he had Pidge and they could head back to the Castle of Lions. Instead it would be Shiro coordinating their moves, trying to maximize their effectiveness.

“Shiro,” Keith said.

“Finally!” Lance cried.

“How is she?” Hunk demanded.

“I'm so glad she's safe,” Allura added.

“Everyone quiet!” Shiro ordered. “Keith?”

“She's not here,” Keith said. 

“What!” Hunk shouted.

“She's not here,” Keith repeated. “The cell's empty. We can't tell where she's been taken. We're leaving to regroup. You can call off the attack.”

“No!” Hunk protested.

“This may be our only chance to get Pidge,” Allura stated. “We can't give up now.”

“We need more information,” Keith said. “We can't blindly search the ship.”

“Yes! Yes, you can!” Hunk insisted. “We need to find Pidge. Before they hand her over to Sendak.”

“They're getting ready to make a hyperjump so I don't think they're handing her over, Hunk,” Keith said. 

“You don't know that!” 

“We've got to get off before they make the jump,” Keith said. “We can regroup at the Castle of Lions.”

“We can't abandon Pidge,” Hunk protested. 

“Enough!” Shiro shouted. “Keith, get you and your men off that ship. We'll disengage here and meet you back at the Castle of Lions.”

“Understood,” Keith said before breaking his connection. 

“Shiro,” Hunk began.

“You heard the plan, Hunk,” Shiro said, his tone stern.

“We're going to get her back, Hunk,” Allura promised. 

“We're not going to give up,” Lance said. 

Hunk didn't say anything. His heart dropped as he watched Mowkar's flagship make the hyperjump, taking Pidge away from him again. Sending her across the universe from him once more.

“I'll find you,” he whispered. The Yellow Lion growled in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunk watched with a scowl as Keith and Kolivan entered the bridge. Keith looked so calm. As if leaving Pidge with the Galra hadn't bothered him at all.

“You son of a bitch,” Hunk growled before punching Keith in the face.

“Hunk!” Allura cried as Shiro and Lance rushed to grab him.

Hunk pulled back to punch Keith again but Keith quickly delivered a blow to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. With a wheeze, Hunk dropped to his knees. “Bastard,” he muttered.

“True,” Keith agreed, his tone even. “My parents weren't married.”

“Did....did Keith just make a joke?” Lance asked as he and Shiro hauled Hunk to his feet.

“Not now, Lance,” Allura said

Shiro steered Hunk to his usual chair and forced him to sit down. “Are we good here or do I need to confine you to your room?”

“I'm good,” Hunk said.

“We'll talk later,” Shiro informed him. Hunk nodded. Satisfied, Shiro turned back to Keith and Kolivan. “What happened?”

“Our intel was wrong,” Keith said. “Her cell was empty when we got there. Pidge wasn't handed over to Sendak as Mowkar never made it to Esevelam. Right now, she is more of a liability to him than an asset. He'll be looking to make another trade which means we'll have another opportunity to get her back.”

“Do you think it will be Sendak again?” Allura asked.

“It is possible,” Kolivan answered, “but it is more likely that Mowkar will look for a new partner. He cannot be sure that the leak for today did not come from Sendak's camp.”

“Mowkar will most likely turn to Haggar,” Keith said.

“We can't let that happen,” Lance said. 

“We won't,” Keith said. He turned and met Hunk's eye. “We won't let that happen, Hunk.”

“I know, Keith.” He managed a sheepish smile. “Sorry for early.”

“Don't be. It was a good punch.”

“I truly don't understand humans sometimes,” Allura murmured.

“We will be in contact soon,” Kolivan said, turning to leave. Keith gave Shiro's shoulder a brief squeeze before he followed. 

“Lance, Allura,” Shiro said, “I want you to check on your Lions. Make sure that they're okay after the battle. We need to be ready to go when the Blades find Pidge.”

“Sure thing, Shiro,” Lance said.

“Of course,” Allura said.

Shiro stopped by Hunk's chair. He looked down at the Yellow Paladin. “Hunk, come with me.”


	16. Chapter 16

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Hunk followed Shiro off the bridge with his head bowed. He did not know what Shiro planned to do to him but he deserved it. He would accept his punishment without complaint.

He grimaced as he flexed his right hand. He still couldn't believe that he had punched Keith. Sure, he and the former Red Paladin weren't the closest teammates but it wasn't Keith's fault that Pidge had been moved. 

He needed to get himself together. Lashing out at his teammates wasn't going to help get Pidge back any faster. He couldn't let himself be the reason that Pidge didn't make it back to the Castle of Lions. 

He was surprised when Shiro stopped outside the infirmary. “Wait here,” Shiro ordered.

Hunk nodded meekly. Shiro was in and out in just a few minutes. He told Hunk to follow him before walking off. 

Hunk was surprised when they stopped outside his room. Was Shiro really going to confine him to quarters? For how long?

Shiro crossed his arms as he watched Hunk. “I don't think I need to tell you that your behavior on the bridge was unacceptable.”

“No,” Hunk agreed.

“I know that you're upset about Pidge,” Shiro said, “but you need to remember that the rest of us care about her, too.”

“I know you do!” Hunk said, finally looking Shiro in the eye. “I know you guys care. It's just...I...” He ran his hand through his hair. “I don't know what came over me.”

Shiro held out his hand, revealing two pills. “You're not sleeping. You're not eating. It's no wonder you snapped. Now I want you to take these and let yourself get some rest.”

“But I need to check over my lion,” Hunk protested. “And there are the upgrades to the castle defenses that I'm working on.”

“I'll look over your lion,” Shiro said. “The castle defenses will still be there when you wake up. In about six hours.”

Hunk still hesitated.

“Do I need to make it an order?” Shiro asked.

“No,” Hunk said as he took the pills. 

“Good.” Shiro gave the younger man's shoulder a squeeze. “Now go get some rest.”

Hunk clutched the pills in his fist as he entered his room.


	17. Chapter 17

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

“How did Voltron know to attack us?” Mowkar demanded as he stormed onto the bridge.

“They must have learned of the transfer, sir,” a low level officer said.

“Obviously! But how did they learn of the transfer? How did they get the information? Who is talking to Voltron!”

The bridge was deathly silent for several moments before another officer said, “It must be one of Sendak's men. No one here would dream of being so disloyal to you.”

Mowkar studied the officer for a moment before smiling. “Yes, of course, it must be from Sendak's side. My men are not foolish enough to risk betraying me in such a manner.”

The mood on the bridge relaxed as Mowkar strolled to his command chair. He sat down and leaned back against one of the arms. He still smiled as he turned to his second in command.

“Ufzir, is the Green Paladin comfortable in her new quarters?”

“She is still sedated, sir,” Ufzir replied.

“Good, good. Keep her that way for now. She will be less likely to cause trouble that way.”

“Understood.”

Mowkar turned towards his communications officer. “Open a communication channel to the witch.”

The officer quickly moved to comply with the order.

Ufzir frowned as he watched. “Why Haggar, sir?”

“We still need to make a bargain for the Green Paladin. Sendak and his people have shown that they cannot be trusted.”

“And the witch can be trusted?”

“No!” Mowkar said with a laugh. “But she'll be interested in taking the paladin off our hands, which is all I need her for.”

“Communication coming up, sir.” Mowkar sat up straight as the communication line opened. 

Hagar appeared on the screen. “Commander Mowkar.”

“Lady Haggar,” he greeted. “I may have something that could interest you.”

“And what would that be?”

“The Green Paladin of Voltron.”

Haggar stood frozen for a moment before she smiled. “Yes, Commander, I am quite interested indeed.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I hope you weren't too hard on Hunk,” Allura said as she and Shiro ran a diagnostic scan on the castle.

“Actually I gave him two sleeping pills and sent him to his room.”

“You're letting him sleep?”

“Surprised?”

She shook her head as she smiled. “Not really. It's just the kind of thing you would do.”

“I'm not a saint, Allura,” he grumbled as his ears turned red. 

“What's a saint?”

He ran a hand over his face. “Never mind.”

“Why are you talking about saints?” Lance asked as he entered the room. “I didn't think you were a religious guy, Shiro.”

“I'm not,” Shiro said. “How's your lion?”

“Red's in good shape. Should be ready to go when Keith and the Blades find Pidge.” Lance glanced around the bridge. “Where's Hunk?”

“In his room,” Shiro replied.

“Shiro's making him get some rest,” Allura added.

Lance looked puzzled for a moment before he grinned. “So, if I punch Keith in the face, do I get a nap, too?”

“Lance!” Allura admonished.

“I don't think you want to try a stunt like that,” Shiro warned.

Lance shrugged. “Could be worth it.”

“Do be serious,” Allura asked. The console beeped, signaling that the scan was done. “Looks like the castle is in good condition.”

Shiro scrolled through the data, nodding. “It's good to see that the shield is stronger.”

“Coran's happy, too,” Allura said.

“So now we're just waiting on Keith?” Lance said. Allura and Shiro nodded. “Hope he doesn't take too long.”


	19. Chapter 19

Hunk woke up feeling slightly disoriented. It took him a moment before he realized that he was in his room in the castle. With a groan, he sat up. 

The sleeping pills had done their job. Glancing at his clock, he saw that he had been out for a while. He had a little time before Shiro expected him to be up.

He rubbed his eyes as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He had dreamed while he slept. He and Pidge were back on Earth at his favorite beach, enjoying the sun and the sand without a care in the world.

He could still hear the waves and Pidge's laugh as they splashed each other. The sun had been warm but the water pleasantly cool. It was his idea of paradise. 

He wished that it had been real.

Maybe he and Pidge could take a day trip once this was over. It could be a mini-vacation. He would take her to wherever she wanted.

He would take her to the space mall. Or Olkarion. Or even a swamp moon that smelled like ass if she that's what she wanted.

Because it would mean that she was back. That she was safe.

Hunk sighed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. But they had to get her back first. None of his plans meant anything until they got her back. 

Which meant that they had to wait for Keith and the Blades to find her again.

He flexed his right hand, grimacing as the movement hurt. The knuckles were bruised and swollen where he had punched Keith in the jaw. He probably should have iced his hand before going to sleep.

He still couldn't believe that he had punched Keith. Sometimes it felt like someone else had done it. But the proof was there in his hand. 

He had to hold it together. He couldn't fall apart and jeopardize their chances of getting her back. He couldn't fail her like that.

Sleep had helped. 

He felt a bit better, less frayed. A glance at the clock told him that he had time for a quick shower. That and a change of clothes would help, too.

“Just hang on a little longer, Pidge,” he asked as he stumbled toward the bathroom. “We're going to get you. I promise.”

He hoped that wherever she was, she would hear him.


	20. Chapter 20

Pidge woke up with a groan. She tried to sit up but found that she could barely move. She winced as she opened her eyes to the harsh lights. She immediately closed her eyes and turned her head. Opening her eyes again, she looked down her body.

She was bound to some kind of metal table. Metal encircled her wrists, chest, waist, thighs, and ankles. She struggled for a moment but there was no give at all.

With a sigh, she collapsed back against the table. She was still without her helmet and gloves. Thankfully she was still in the rest of her armor, including her boots. 

It took her a moment to realize that her glasses were gone.

She glanced around the room, trying to see if they were somewhere nearby. But she didn't see them. While she didn't really need them to see (they were Matt's glasses after all), she had kept them as a kind of talisman. A piece of her brother with her no matter how far apart they were.

And now they were gone. 

She took another look around the room. Another metal table was pushed against one of the walls. A box sat on top of it. A console was down by her feet. She wondered if it controlled the table she was on.

There wasn't anything else in the room. Nothing to give her any clue of where she was. Any clue of who had her now.

Was she still with Mowkar? Had he handed her over to Sendak? Another Galra?

The doors to the room opened.

Pidge felt her stomach dropped as two Druids entered the room. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

Another figure followed the Druids before the doors hissed closed. At a gesture, the table became vertical, sitting Pidge up. She grunted as the metal bands dug into her chest and thighs.

However, the pain was immediately forgotten as Pidge met Haggar’s cold yellow eyes. 

“So this is the Green Paladin of Voltron,” Haggar said. “Let's see what secrets you're keeping, shall we?”

Pidge screamed as the first bolt of energy entered her chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Keith frowned as he read the intel report.

“Your friends are not going to like this,” Kolivan said as Keith finished reading.

“No, they're not,” he agreed.

“Will the big one hit you again?”

Keith smiled despite his sore jaw. “That was a one time thing.”

“I do not understand the bonding rituals of humans.”

Keith turned his attention back to the report. “We're going to need a good plan to get her out. Hagar will pose more of a threat than Mowkar or Sendak.”

Keith looked up when Kolivan remained silent. “We are going after the Green Paladin, right?”

“Yes,” Kolivan said finally. “The Green Paladin is too important an asset to leave in Hagar's control. Her rescue will be worth the risk.”

“Good.” Keith turned to leave. “I'll inform the Castle of Lions.”

Kolivan grabbed Keith's arm, preventing him from leaving. “And who will be going on this mission? Keith the Blade? Or Keith the Paladin of Voltron?”

Keith gave Kolivan a flat look. “Surely you know the answer to that by now.”

Kolivan released his arm. Keith left the room without a look back. Kolivan waited for the doors to close before he sat down.

“I thought I did,” he told the empty room.


	22. Chapter 22

Hunk stared at his hands as he tried to absorb Keith's news. 

Pidge had already been moved. Mowkar had given her to Haggar. She was now prisoner of the witch. He didn't want to think about what Haggar and her Druids could be doing to Pidge.

Around him, Keith and the team argued about how to rescue her.

Haggar was in the Majba system. Unlikely the Colei system, there was no convenient asteroid belt to hide in. It was a dual star system with just three planets. The two inner rocky planets were in tight orbits around the two suns. The third planet was a gas giant had a large elliptical orbit far away from the other two planets. Haggar's ship was in orbit around the third planet. 

If they tried to come at her from one of the inner planets, she would see them coming from a mile away. Trying to get both the Castle of Lions as well as the Blades of Mamora to the third planet would either require multiple wormholes or a giant wormhole if they went in together. Either scenario would require a lot of energy from Allura, who would still be needed to fly the Blue Lion.

“I can do it,” Allura insisted. 

“It's too much,” Coran protested. “You've never tried to do anything on that scale before.”

“It doesn't mean that we shouldn't try,” she argued.

“We haven't agreed that this is the plan,” Shiro interjected, stepping between Allura and her guardian.

“Yeah, what Shiro said,” Lance said.

“But we haven't ruled it out either,” Keith said.

“Oh, shut it, Keith,” Lance snapped. “We can't ask Allura to drain herself making wormholes to get us to Majba and then immediately fly Blue in a major battle.”

“I can do this!” Allura cried. “Doing multiple wormholes should be easier than doing one large wormhole. And multiple wormholes could prove distracting to our enemies.”

“Princess!” Coran said.

“Coran, I know that it's a risk,” Allura said. She took a breath, obviously trying to calm her temper. “But I know that I can do this.”

“This is just an option,” Shiro said. “We haven't decided anything.”

“But it's our best option so far,” Keith reminded them. 

Hunk stood up. He couldn't take anymore of the bickering. “I think we should go with the multiple wormholes. If Allura thinks that she can do it, I think we should trust her.”

Allura beamed at him while Lance glared. “Thank you, Hunk,” she said.

“You just want to get your girlfriend back,” Lance muttered.

Allura gasped. “Lance!”

“I thought we all wanted to get Pidge back,” Hunk said, his voice deceptively even as he clenched his fist.

“Hunk, I'm sorry!” Lance said. “We, I do want Pidge back. I wasn't thinking. You know me. I'm always running at the mouth.”

Hunk studied his friend for a moment before turning to Shiro. “I need to check on some things in the lab unless you still need me here.”

“No,” Shiro said, “go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Hunk left the bridge, ignoring Lance as he said his name. 

Lance turned to Shiro. “Shiro, you know I didn't mean it.”

“I think you've said enough,” Shiro said.

“Right.” Lance went meekly to his seat. 

“We need to get back to the plan,” Keith said.


	23. Chapter 23

“Tell me,” Haggar demanded as she sent another bolt of energy into Pidge's body.

The Green Paladin gritted her teeth against the pain.

“How did you know where to find the Blue Lion?” Haggar waited a moment before releasing another bolt of energy. “How did you and the others figure out how to use the quintessence of the Lions?”

Pidge groaned as the pain intensified. But she continued to refuse to say anything. 

“Are you part Altean?” Another wave of energy tore through her body. “Are the others?”

Pidge clenched her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms. Her back arched off the table as Haggar sent bolt after bolt of energy into her. She did her best not to scream.

Suddenly the energy was gone.

Pidge panted as she collapsed against the table. Her entire body ached. However the newly formed burns across her body hurt more.

“One way or another you'll tell me what I want to know,” Haggar warned. She turned and stormed out of the room, followed by her Druids. 

After the doors closed, the only sound in the room was her harsh breathing. 

Pidge was glad to be left alone, even if it was just for a brief reprieve. She took a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal. It took longer than she would have liked. 

She glanced down her body. Her armor across her chest was burned and cracked. So was the armor on her left thigh. She didn't know how much more her armor and her body could take.

She didn't know why Haggar was so focused on her and the other pilots and their connections to the Lions. Pidge didn't know why they were able to fly the Lions, why they each were able to form a connection with their ships. 

But even if she did understand quintessence, she wouldn't tell Haggar anything.

She didn't know what Haggar planned to do with the information. Was she simply after quintessence? The Lions? Princess Allura, the last known Altean alchemist?

She wished she knew.


	24. Chapter 24

Hunk found himself staring at the Green Lion again. With a sigh, he turned back to his computer to work on the same bit of code that he had been working on for the past hour. He typed halfheartedly as he worked.

There was a knock at the door. “Yeah?”

Lance entered the lab, carrying a covered plate. “Hey, Hunk.”

“Hey.” Hunk went back to his computer. The Red Lion Paladin was the last person he wanted to see right now.

“Missed you at dinner.”

“Wasn't hungry.”

Lance blinked at that. He never knew Hunk not to be hungry. He sat the plate on an empty spot on the workbench. “In case you get hungry later.”

Lance waited for Hunk to say something but Hunk kept working. Lance frowned as he leaned against the workbench. It wasn't like Hunk to hold a grudge.

“Hunk, I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, you've already said that,” Hunk said, not looking up from his computer.

“But you still seem mad.”

“Of course I'm still mad, Lance!”

“I didn't mean it! You know me. I'm always running my mouth.”

“Yeah, you're always running your mouth, not thinking about what you're saying!” Hunk crossed his arm as he glared at Lance. “You made it sound like the only reason I want Pidge back is that's she's my girlfriend. Not that I would have care about her as my friend six months ago or a year ago or even back on Earth.”

“Hunk...”

“Look, I know that Allura is going to face some risk but I really think that she can do it. And I'm not saying that just because I want Pidge back.”

Lance sighed. “I know. ”

The two stared at each other for a while. Finally, with a groan, Hunk got up from his chair and surprised Lance with a hug. “Why can't I stay mad at you?”

“Um, because I'm so cute?”

Hunk playfully shoved him away. “You're not my type.”

Lance shoved him back. “I'm everybody's type.”

The two laughed together. After a moment, Lance sobered and looked at Hunk. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said, “we're good.”

“Good.” Lance moved to the door but then stopped. “Don't forget to eat your dinner. Big day tomorrow. Gotta be ready to get Pidge back.”

Lance didn't wait for Hunk's reply as he left. 

Hunk sighed as he looked at the covered plate waiting on the workbench. “Yeah, big day.”


	25. Chapter 25

Allura frowned as she studied the Majba system. She was trying figure out the best placement of the wormholes for the upcoming mission. She needed to have the wormholes close enough to Haggar's base while accounting for the gravitation pull of giant gas planet the base was orbiting.

It was harder than she had anticipated. Her first placement had the Lions plunging into the planet. The next had the Blades of Mamora crashing into the planet's atmosphere instead. Another had them all too far from the base clearly announcing their arrival to Haggar's base. 

She heard the doors to the bridge open but didn't look up from her maps. She needed to figure this out. She didn't have time for chit chat.

Allura ran another simulation as footsteps approached behind her. She didn't know what annoyed her more: the person coming to interrupt her battle preparations or the fact that her simulation failed. She sighed.

“Allura?”

She was surprised to look up and see her faithful adviser instead of her commander. “Coran? Why are you still up?”

“I was hoping that I could find a moment to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About our disagreement earlier.”

“Oh,” she said.

“I didn't want you to think I don't believe in you. I do!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It's just that I worried about you taking on too much.”

“Coran, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine.”

“Just...just don't give me too many gray hairs while you're out there tomorrow, okay?”

Allura blinked back tears as she wrapped her oldest friend in a hug. “I'll do my best.”

“I know you will,” he said as he hugged her back.


	26. Chapter 26

“We are ready,” Kolivan announced.

“Good,” Shiro said. He turned from the screen to Allura. “Princess?”

She took a breath and moved to the platform. She stopped when she felt Lance grab her arm. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You've got this,” he told her quietly, giving her a smile.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling back.

He released her arm and stepped back. She took another deep breath. With shoulders squared with determination, she stepped on to the platform.

She had finally figured out the configuration of the wormholes after her talk with Coran. She closed her eyes and reached out her hands. The pillars fit under them perfectly.

“First wormholes....now!”

“We see them,” Kolivan said.

“See you on the other side,” Keith said.

“Good luck,” Shiro said.

“You, too,” Keith said before their screen went blank.

“I'm ready to send the Castle, Shiro,” Allura stated.

Shiro put on his helmet. “Let's get to the Lions. Allura, open the wormhole and then follow us.”

“Understood.”

The rest of the team quickly left the bridge. Allura flexed her fingers against the pillars. “Ready, Coran?”

“Ready, Princess!”

Allura grunted with effort as she opened the wormhole for the Castle of Lions. It was harder after opening the wormholes for the Blade of Mamora. 'And I still have to fly after this,' she thought.

“We're through!” Coran announced. “We're through the wormhole.”

Allura allowed the wormhole to close. She stepped off the platform and grabbed her helmet. “I'm heading to my Lion. You're in charge.”

“Roger that!”

“Try to keep the Castle in one piece.”

She was off the bridge before he make a retort.


	27. Chapter 27

“Lance, on your six!” Hunk warned.

“I've got it!” Allura took out the fighter threatening Lance.

“Thanks, Allura,” Lance said. “That was a little too close.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hunk said.

“Just be a little more careful,” Allura said.

“Why are we always the distraction?” Lance asked as he took on a wave of fighters.

“Because that's the plan,” Shiro bit out, taking out a pair of ships.

“Well, loving the plan,” Lance said sarcastically.

“Focus, Lance,” Shiro admonished.

“Roger.”

Allura tried to focus on her own fighters. Their element of surprise hadn't lasted as long as they had hoped. Fighters had poured out out of Haggar's base shortly after the Blades of Mamora and the Castle of Lions appeared in Majba.

“Any word from Keith or Kolivan?” Allura asked as she took out another fighter.

“Not yet,” Shiro admitted.

“Guess we'll keep doing this,” Lance said.

“Focus on the mission,” Shiro said. “Remember why we're here.”

“Not a problem,” Hunk said.

“Absolutely,” Allura echoed.

Lance rolled his shoulder, cracking his neck. “Yeah, let's get Pidge back.”


	28. Chapter 28

Keith paused, peering around a corner. Satisfied that the hallway was empty, he moved forward toward his target. He found the door.

He quickly got the door open with the code their spy had supplied. He slipped inside. Realizing he had the right room, he locked the door behind him.

Pidge was bound to a table. Scorch marks covered most of her armor. He didn't see her helmet or her gloves. But it really didn't matter. 

He went to the nearby console. He placed his hand on the screen. His Galra blood allowed him to unlock it. He found the commands to unlock her bonds.

Pidge groaned as her arms and legs were released.

Keith rushed to the table. Pidge blinked her eyes as she tried to focus on his face. Then he realized that he was still wearing his mask. He made it disappear as he grinned down at her. “Hey, Pidge.”

“Keith, is it really you?”

“Yeah, it's me.” He reached down and scooped her up. “Ready to get out of here?”

“More than ready.”

He activated his mask as he headed to the door. “Good, because there are some people wanting to see you.”

“Hunk,” she whispered.

Keith chuckled as he unlocked the door. “Yeah, he may have missed you.”

“Sounds like there's a story.”

“I'll tell you about it later.”

“I'll hold you to it.”

“Wouldn't expect anything less.” He listened for a moment. Satisfied that things were still calm, he placed his hand on the button to open the door. “Ready?”

Pidge nodded. “Let's get out of here.”


	29. Chapter 29

“I've got her,” Keith said without preamble. “You can start withdrawing from the attack.”

“All right!” Lance cheered.

“That's wonderful!” Allura said.

“Understood,” Shiro said.

“How is she?” Hunk asked, worry evident in his voice.

“She's a little roughed up,” Keith admitted, “but should be okay. We'll see you guys back at the Castle.”

“See you there,” Shiro said. “Okay, team, let's get back to the Castle and out of Majba.”

“Love that plan,” Lance said.

“You know that you don't have to keep commenting on the plan,” Allura said.

“But...but my commentary is entertaining.”

“No, not really,” Hunk said.

Lance groaned. “Everyone's a critic.”

“Focus!” Shiro snapped.

“Right,” Allura said meekly. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry, Shiro,” Hunk said.

“Yeah, sorry, Shiro,” Lance echoed.

“Let's just get out of here and head home,” Shiro said with a sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

Hunk pretended not to hear Lance's snickers as he raced to the infirmary. He fought to get his helmet off as he ran inside. Keith had gotten Pidge into a white soft suit in preparation for a healing pod but she was sitting on the steps, leaning against a pod. 

Hunk frowned as he noted the burns on her hands and her upper chest. “Why aren't you in a healing pod?”

“Good to see you, too, Hunk,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

Keith seemed to choked on a laugh before he sobered. “I'm just going to step out and leave you two alone.”

He paused as he passed Hunk. “Good luck,” he murmured under his breath.

Hunk inclined his head slightly to indicate that he heard but he never took his attention off of Pidge. Keith was still fighting the urge to laugh as he left the room. 

Hunk sighed as he sat down by Pidge. “Let me start again. Hey. I've missed you.”

She smiled as she curled into him. “I've missed you, too.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he stroked her hair. 

“Tired. Sore.” She gave a contented sigh as she leaned into his touch. “I know that I should be in a healing pod but I wanted to wait to see you.”

“Yeah, you should be in a pod but I'm glad you waited,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She laughed. “Surely you can do better than that? Didn't you miss me?”

He gently cupped her face. “More than you'll ever know.”

“Oh, Hunk.”

It felt great to be able to hold her again, to kiss her. She was safe. He was more than grateful.

He reluctantly pulled back. “We really should get you into that healing pod.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“I'll be here when you wake,” he promised.

“I'll hold you to that,” she said.

There was a knock on the door of the infirmary. The two looked up to see Allura come in. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, no, it's fine,” Pidge said.

“How are you feeling?” Allura asked.

“Like I need a healing pod.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” She glanced from Pidge to Hunk and back. “Are you ready?”

Pidge nodded. “I'm ready.”

Hunk helped her to her feet and guided her to a pod. “I'll see you in a couple of days.”

She gave him one last kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Allura stepped to the controls of the pod. “Pleasant dreams, Pidge.”


End file.
